


Gloved

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Implied Femslash, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Asami was absolutely alone, but maybe she didn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloved

Asami had no one left.

Korra didn’t know if it’s because she never had anyone to begin with, or if she just lost them all along the road, but it was still painfully sad in ways that nothing involving Asami Sato should ever manage to be.

Because Asami was the strong one, the worldly one.

She was the one that pretended to be meek, Daddy’s little girl, who then proceeded to take down anyone in her way with the viciousness of an animal (a hunter). And no one ever thought about her family, no one ever thought about her social standing, because it was too fascinating to see her unfolding on the Equalists, but –

Korra thought about it, because she didn’t understand. She didn’t understand everything all the time, but she particularly doesn’t understand how anyone in the world can be so alone; even someone like Asami.

The nights tended to be dark and silent, but sometimes, Korra whispered to her. And if Asami deigned to answer, it almost sounded like she was glad for the company.


End file.
